A Dad of All Trades
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS "He had always wanted to be a father." A one-shot in honor of Father's Day!


****

**So I watched the first episode of JONAS L.A tonight (and if you haven't seen it yet, go watch it now!) and I felt kinda sad that everyone's favorite neurotic father, Tom Lucas, wasn't on the show. So in honor of Father's Day, here's a story dedicated to everyone's favorite Dad of JONAS.**

* * *

He had always wanted to be a father.

Tom knew from the moment that his parents had his little sister, Anna, that he wanted kids someday as well. Anna was Tom's guinea pig to see if he could make it as a parent. He was eight years old when she was born, so he was able to help in raising her. He was the one who stayed up twenty out of twenty four hours one day to teach Anna how to walk. And as a sort of thank you, Anna's first understandable gurgled word, was Ta, which Tom believed was his name.

When Tom met Sandy in his third year of college, he was ecstatic to know that she too desired to have kids one day. She wanted at least two kids, but no more that four. She seemed to have everything about parenthood planned out and it made Tom love her even more.

It wasn't long after they were married that Sandy got pregnant. Tom thought he'd be excited, but instead he was nervous. Anna had just been his little sister. Was Tom really cut out to be a father? He spent countless hours on the phone with his own Dad, talking about how nervous he was and wondering if he was ready to be a father. When Sandy was seven months pregnant, his father told him the most important thing to keep in mind.

"Your kid is going to love you no matter what,"

He was ready to be a father.

On November 5th, Tom and Sandy welcomed their first child into the world. The name had been a no-brainer for Tom. He named him Kevin, after his own father. Taking care of baby Kevin was hectic, but Tom enjoyed every minute of it. He wanted to make sure that his son grew up to be an amazing individual.

A year after Kevin was born, Sandy and Tom had their second child Joe. Tom was even more excited to have two sons. They were both just like him, high energy and eager about everything. After awhile, things began to become routine. They would wake up, take care of the boys, Tom would work, they'd take more care of the boys, and then every one would go to sleep. Everything seemed perfect.

Life got a little chaotic again after Nick was born. Of course they had planned to have a third child. Tom had always wanted a big family and Sandy didn't want more than four kids, so they agreed on three children. But Kevin was already four and wanted to go to school, Joe wanted someone new to play with that wasn't his brother, and Nick was a rather intense baby.

After a long discussion with his wife, Tom agreed to enroll Kevin in pre-school. It was hard not seeing his son throughout the whole day, but he knew neither he nor Sandy could homeschool the boys.

For Joe, the new friend thing was a little harder. Joe was a very picky boy about who he would play with. No one really stuck until his first day of kindergarten when he put a little blond haired girl who didn't make fun of him for spilling his juice all over him. Thank goodness for Stella Malone.

Nick was, well Nick. Tom soon got over the intenseness of his youngest child. Nick was soon the smartest of his brothers, learning the alphabet and how to count to ten at two and reading by himself by three.

By the time Kevin was in middle school, things seemed to mellow out again. But not for long.

Frankie was a suprise. A good suprise, but a suprise nonetheless. But with Kevin in middle school, Joe about to graduate elementary school, and Nick the same age he was when Anna was born, he knew they could help. The six of them became a very dysfunctional, but loving family. They boys helped out with taking care of Frankie so Sandy didn't go crazy trying to take care of all of her boys.

When the boys were interested in starting a band, Tom was the first one to support them. He went out with Kevin to buy a new guitar (but ended up coming home with four because Kevin just couldn't decide). He helped settle Joe and Nick's battle over who would get to be the lead singer by simply convincing Nick that because Nick was the smartest and could play the most instruments. The next day, Nick agreed to sing secondary to Joe's lead vocals.

When JONAS exploded into the phenomenom that it is, the boys felt their father was to thank. He had taken care of everything. Tom had gone to countless record producers, plugging his sons' demo. He had even gotten them a stylist to make their look cooler. Of course, it was Stella who already helped the boys with their clothes, but now he just had to pay her for doing what she had been for countless years.

And now, Tom had made the biggest decision of his life. He was letting his boys spend a whole summer away from him.

"Thanks so much Dad," Kevin said, hugging his father.

"Yeah you don't know how much this means to us," Nick said.

"You're by far the coolest Dad around," Joe said.

"Boys," Tom said. "These are things I've always known. Now go, enjoy your summer. But remember to call. You know your mother worries way too much."

"Honey you're the one who worries," Sandy said as she hugged her three sons. They had one last family hug before the boys boarded the plane.

"Why can't I go to L.A?" Frankie asked with an angry look. Tom smiled and rubbed Frankie's hair.

"How about next summer," Tom began. "I let you go with them."

"Cool!" Frankie shouted before running off towards the car.

"You weren't serious were you?" Sandy asked as they headed towards the car.

"Honey next summer he'll be eleven," Tom stated. "Of course I wasn't serious." Sandy smiled as Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"When did you become such a great dad?" She asked. Tom smiled as he watched the plane take off.

"I don't know," Tom said. "Maybe luck?" Sandy roleld her eyes as she kissed her husband's cheek. Tom had been lying about it being luck. He was always ready to be a dad.

* * *

**WOOT for JONAS fic number 2! You should totally review because it makes me feel better and want to write more! And yes I know this is kind of late and some may even read it after Father's Day, but I still wanted to write it. **

**P.S. Review!**


End file.
